The objective of the proposed research is the partial elucidation of controls involved in the synthesis and release of the anterior pituitary hormones. The phases to be covered in the proposed research include a study of the subcellular pathway followed by the newly synthesized hormones, Prolactin and Growth Hormone. To accomplish this pituitaries will be incubated in vitro with a labeled amino acid and then transferred to chase medium. After varying periods of chase, specific subcellular fractions will be prepared from the glands. Another approach to be used in the proposed research is to examine to what extent cyclic AMP can account for the stimulatory actions of the hypothalamic releasing hormones. Methods to be used here include examining effects of cyclic AMP upon a pituitary polysomal system that is capable of protein synthesis.